


Future Path

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is game to any challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delilahdraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilahdraken/gifts).



Sarah had not ever expected to find herself in the midst of so many decisions at once. Not again, at least. The path ahead of her had seemed straight forward. She could grow up, finish high school, get into Julliard's, and show the world just what she was made of.

It was never as easy as it seemed in your head. The road was one with many branches, so that veered off into the unknown, some that forked into dead ends, and then there was the twisting trail that led to what she wanted. Fame and a life of magic on her terms, the magic of drawing the audience into her story.

She would persevere, and she would reach her goals, she swore. The woman who had once been the girl to defeat the Dread Goblin King was not one to ever back away from a challenge, no matter how many turns the labyrinth of life threw her way.


End file.
